


Not An Angel

by FBIEpidemic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIEpidemic/pseuds/FBIEpidemic
Summary: Emily had searched for angels but found that they don't always make the best lovers.





	Not An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, leave a comment if you enjoy!!

For the longest time, Emily Prentiss thought that the man of her dreams was built from the words of philosophical men. That he would rest in the pages of her bible with messy black hair that comes to the edge of piercing blue eyes. She thought that her lover would be an angel. 

With each angel that she thought would be the last, she learned that angels are meant to be soldiers. Their halos slash your palms and his anger is strong enough to summon thunderstorms, and it will. They are not meant to be tempted by plump breast and shapely figures. They are the truest soldiers, love they know not. 

Slowly, as his weight bears down on her she comes to understand the weight that settles between his shoulders. Her Atlas. 

Her lover, a beautiful mess of hidden muscle and sinewy arms that pull the world’s weight behind him. Skin rough like a washboard, years of heirlooms that must be kept in secret, of broken family portraits and smashed glass. 

Her tragic lover, he’s self-proclaimed tragedy. He’s a system of failing organs, of purple bruises that look like galaxies imprinted by his father’s hands. Beliefs and standards are written across his back the truest, rawest form of education. 

He walks like a General and thinks like a King. 

“Emily,” his voice is raw, rough from the slumber that he has now awaken from. She wonders who taught him to feel such shame in comfort. That his light should be shut behind curtains so that it doesn’t outshine others?

“Hmmm,” why yes, she is in love with a tragedy. Because when you stand angels against men, men always hurt. They fall, hard, but at least when they fall they know what they’ve fallen for. 

At first glance, she had thought him a God amongst mortals. He smiled at her from the back of a book as the booming voice of her professor told her about the man who had picked fights with the devil and lived. She could see it in his eyes, the fight. He’s had the air kicked from his lungs and yet he rose to remind the soil beneath his feet that the only way to remind your lungs how sweet air is, is to take it away. He has had his caped stomped on by the very people he hoped to save. His climbed as high as the sky with boots full of cement only to have a vice like a hand come around his neck and whispers unholy thoughts in his compromised ears. Just as his fighting would cease, the hand would release and leave him on the ground. Drifting along with the unwanted.

He is wanted, he’s just too damaged to see it. 

“I love you.” His voice seats on the edge of a blade, to fall off is certain death. 

There is no hesitation in her response. She doesn’t try to outdo him. 

“I love you too.” She runs her hand through his brown hair and looks into his caramel brown eyes. He is not an angel and for this she is grateful.


End file.
